


Anonymous Love Letters - Wattpad

by Hay123



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Mentions of sexual assault and..."/>, Self-Harm, and one really bad sexting scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hay123/pseuds/Hay123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING</p></blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I hope I'm early enough he can not see me as I leave the letter in his locker.


	2. Patrick's Pov

School or as I call it hell or another name for it the worst eight hours of my life. Why you might ask because at school I'm picked on for being gay and for being fat so that's why I hate school. So today when I arrive I run into the bane of my existence 

Pete Wentz A.K.A the school bully A.K.A the most popular/feared person at school also he hate my guts. Why I couldn't tell you the bullying just started one day during freshmen year and to this day I have no idea why.  
"Hey fatrick" Said Pete  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"I just want to say hi to my favorite fag.got."said Pete  
"Leave me alone Pete." I said  
"No." Said Pete  
"Go away." I said  
"No." Said Pete again  
"Leave me alone." I said again  
"No." Said Pete again  
"Leave me alone." I said more forcefully  
"Fine." Said Pete shoving me into the lockers  
I'm so angry it's not funny but I don't stay mad for long.Why you might ask the answer is simple I'm in love with Pete Wentz. 

Now you might be thinking Patrick why are you in love with the man who makes your life hell well I'll tell you how. From elementary school through middle school Pete was nice to me some might have even called us friends but with in those years I fell in love with Pete. But once high school hit he turned evil and started treating me badly and its also around this time I started cutting and stopped eating. But I didn't stop loving Pete. 

So after I recover from being pushed into the lockers I go to my own locker to get my books and when I open my lock to find a letter withy name on it and it read. Patrick you are the love of my life and I can't imagine a world with out you. You are cute,funny,adorable, and look amazing in s fedora. And everything you do is perfect from the you write all the time in class to how quite you are and if I could I would kiss every inch of your precious face and cuddle you to death and make you feel so special. And not matter what anyone says you are perfect remember that-Anonymous

Why is some one leaving me a love letter this has to be a jock. Probably Pete or one of his friends. I mean I dream that Pete would feel this way but the odds of that happening are the same of it raining elephants, Besides Petes as straight as a pole.


	3. Pete's Pov

School or as I see it a big waste of time. Why because with what I want to do when I'm out of here I don't an education. Now you might be asking Pete what do you want to do that's doesn't need an education. Well I'll tell you I'm in a band and will be famous one day we just need a lead singer and sadly we haven't found one yet.

So back to school when I arrive at school I see him the love of my life a.k.a Patrick Stump. I've had a crush on him since kindergarten and increased through the years. "Hay Fatrick." I said to Patrick.

Now I'm willing to bet money all of you are going "Pete what the fu.ck you live his guy and you just call him fat." Well let me explain it all the first day of high school when someone called me gay so after that I distance myself from my old friends and started picking on Patrick to make it clear I'm not gay and hurts that I have to be an ass to him. When I wish o could kiss his precious face all over and hug and cuddle him all day long but I can't.

"What do you want?" Asked Patrick.  
"To say hi to my favorite fag.got." I Said.  
"Leave me alone Pete." Said Patrick.  
"No." I said.  
"Go away." Said Patrick.  
"No." I said  
And this went on for about five more minutes before I pushed Patrick into a locker.  
Then I rushed away before Patrick got up and hid around the corner near Patrick's locker. Where I waited for Patrick to arrive. Why because I left him a letter in his locker telling him how I feel anonymous because he can't know how I feel. When Patrick opens the letter he reads it then re-read the letter the re-read and then read it one more time. He likes he likes it. I couldn't ask for more out of life. Now I know I should have know my happiness shouldn't have lady because when I was in English working on my next letter to Patrick when I saw him looking over my shoulder and I then said "What are you looking at fag."  
"Nothing." he said  
"Where you looking at my junk because if you were then that's gross and makes you more of a fag.got and you should kill your self fat ass." I said  
Then look on Patrick's face after I said that I know I had gone too far I had really hurt him and that look stayed on his face all day.


	4. Patrick's Pov

"We're you staring at my junk because if you were that's gross and make you even more of an fag.got and you should kill yourself fat ass." Said Pete. What Pete said stuck with me Trigger Warning till I got home to find my razor blade where I smashed my wrist for being and my thighs and legs and stomach for being fat. Why must I love the man who makes me do this why I think. Trigger Warning over


	5. Pete's Pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING

Why,Why,Why did I cross the line why now I now have no chance of ever dating Patrick. Trigger Warning*I'm such an idiot I think as I drag the blade across my skin. I deserve this I think. I deserve this. Time laps next morning I go to school early enough to give Patrick his letter hopefully he likes it.


End file.
